The War Of The Wills
by silkandsatin
Summary: Snape steps over the boundary one day in Potions&Hermione's temper snaps.Wil he survive her rage?Or wil he fall in battle?Can he realy get away with tempting fate by vexing a woman?Rating may change.1st ff.Plz R&R,critism or complimentswant to hear it al!
1. Battle of the Wills

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot-all characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Battle of Wills 

Snape wandered around the classroom critically. Gas ensued from various caldrons, while others just bubbled sickeningly. Thick gooey solutions oozed to form almost jell at the bottom of some. Other caldrons looked like they had just, barely, survived an explosion, their owners, testifying to this with charred hair and shocked expressions. At the back, a handsome blond looked at his mixture in disgust-a muddy sludge had settled on the bottom, with a bloodlike red liquid trickled across the top, forming the words '_You're the mudblood, loser!'_ Snape's lips curled in distain.

"Clear that up, Draco."

"With pleasure." Draco bit out savagely, as a battle ensued between him and the sludge, never giving in.

At the front of the classroom, a perfect potion sat ready, anticipating praise, its curly haired owner a little less expectant.

"So nobody managed to make this potion." Snape sneered. "Pathetic. And to think you have the audacity to call yourselves seventh years."

Hermione waved her hand wildly, her perfect purple potion glistening.

"An absolute disgrace."

"I managed it, sir!!"

"Miss Granger, for once in your life, would you shut up!"

Hermione flinched. "I managed the potion, sir."

"Miss Granger, would you kindly notice that your potion is the worst of the lot!"

Hermione gaped at him.

"Miss Granger, if you don't attempt the potion, how can you expect to get any credit?"

She glanced at her purple potion…that was black?? No, that was the caldron-it had vanished???!! Snape smirked, his wand in his hand just visible enough for her alone to see. The rotten cheat. How. Dare. He.

"As I was saying, my first years could easily have mastered that potion-"

"Then let them do it instead." Hermione cut in sharply.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Snape drawled idly. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, twice-"

"I'll show you rudely interrupted, mate." Hermione muttered viciously under her breath. Ron and Harry sympathetically squeezed her hand under the table.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Snape raised a greasy eyebrow.

"Nothing." Hermione muttered. "You old bat."

"Another twenty points. Now as I was saying."

"You've said that bit already." Hermione muttered again.

"Another twenty points, Miss Granger."

"And that too."

"That is enough, Miss Granger-a week of detentions!"

The class sat gobsmacked at Hermione's sudden change in behaviour.

"First years could have mastered this potion."

A skeptical laugh came from Hermione at this point.

"Miss Granger, have you something you wish to contribute to the class discussion?" Snape snapped.

"Class discussion, sir, really!" Hermione giggled, a mad glint in her eye. Harry and Ron shared worried glances. "And, I know for a fact that this potion was far above the standards that the ministry even require for the final stage of the potion masters degree-therefore supposed to be impossible for NEWT standard. So you're telling us off for something that we should never even be attempting to do. So ha." She whispered the last bit under her breath. Snape scowled.

"I'm sure, Miss Granger, that you will find it easier to read up on potions, and even study in general and get your facts right, if Mr Weasley is not there to distract you."

Hermione turned bright red with rage, while Ron turned an ugly shade of purple. Harry was torn between looking sympathetically at them, and glaring at Snape. Nobody noticed Draco, who had given up his unremitting fight with the potion minutes before, add to the puke coloured sludge with his own particular brand of the substance.

Hermione stood up, livid, her hair sitting out, like a cat trying to intimidate its rival.

"You. Will. Pay." She ground out. "Maybe not today, or even tomorrow, but you _will_ pay. The Battle of the Wills has commenced." She shot Snape another deathly glance before leaving the room, robes billowing, in a way that could almost put Snape's robes to shame. The room burst into frantic chatter, the class completely disbelieving that the teacher's pet, Hermione Granger, had stood up to a teacher. Not _any_ teacher, but the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons. Everybody was caught up in the moment, all accept one person, who was silent, and that person saw what nobody else got to see-Snape shivering in fear.


	2. War of the Wills

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I am not J.K.Rowling. No, I will never be J.K.Rowling. And, I have definitely never been J.K.Rowling in a past life, you can tell from my writing!! Therefore, I don't own anything!!!

War of Wills 

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library. The rest of the day including skipping class (gasp!) and begging Madam Pince at closing time to let her have a few extra minutes (the last action usually being frequent enough not to cause any reaction). So Hermione made do by checking out half the library. She arrived back to the Gryffindor Common room laden with a bulging bag of books and extra armfuls cluttered up past her shoulders, causing an already worried pair of boys to confront her.

"Hermione, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Harry asked.

"Working." Hermione growled in a way that just said _'Back off!!'_

Ron chickened out and 'discreetly' slipped across the room to hide behind a game of wizard's chess. Which wasn't a good move, considering Lavender was next to it.

"Won won…" she murmured 'temptingly', but instead sounding like she was about to cough up a hair ball. Ron winced.

"We haven't seen you all day. You skipped class!! Are you OK?" Harry questioned worriedly.

"Just fine." Hermione bit back.

Harry flinched. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying about you like I thought true friends were supposed to."

Hermione sighed and threw herself an abandoned sofa. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've been a little busy today."

Harry nodded understandingly. "Is this anything to do with Snape?"

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of red. "I swear I will kill him if I get my hands on him!!" she seethed.

"I'm sure it's been a big mistake. If you pretend it never happened, things'll be better." Harry mollified.

"Don't you dare try to calm me down, Harry James Potter! Snape is a nasty ignorant greasy brute! But then, since I am not quite so nasty, not all ignorant or greasy or in the slightest way a brute, I shall give him one more chance to redeem himself. And _only_ one more chance." She finished savagely storming out of the room.

"Oy mate." Ron called from the other side of the room. "I could almost find it in myself to pity Snape." He grinned. "Well, _almost_."

"I'm just scared of what she'll do, mate." Harry replied. "I've never seen 'Mione like this before."

"Nothing can be too bad when it comes to Snape, eh?" Ron digged.

"I'm just scared what she'll do to herself to get to him…"

When they arrived in Potions the next morning, Hermione was already there, going through textbook by textbook with Snape. "And this says…and this shows…"

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance before settling down at their table.

"So this shows that I was right!" Hermione concluded triumphantly.

Snape looked at her the way he would a nasty little bug he would love to squish, the only thing stopping him being the pure delight of taking it apart piece by piece, and the thought of the mess it would make on his carpet.

"Miss Granger, if I wished for you to throw at me useless information from out-of-date books, I believe I would have told you." He sneered.

"They are not out-of-date!" Hermione fought.

"I believe I am the teacher here, Miss Granger, am I not?"

"No you're the asshole here." She muttered.

"What exactly was that, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione clearly accentuated. A disbelieving eyebrow rose.

"I don't believe that was it, Miss Granger."

"Prove it then, sir." Hermione snapped back.

Snape glowered at her.

"Now, Miss Granger, if you have nothing better to do than waste my time perhaps-"

"But I was right! These books prove it!!" Hermione swung her arms wildly, flailing one past a caldron nearby.

"Really? And exactly what books are these?" Snape smirked.

Hermione paused confused. Hadn't they already been over this? She glanced at the table. They books were gone!! Gone? She glanced about frantically. Drowning in a pool of yellow goo in that blasted caldron beside her were her precious books. She had sent them flying a minute ago across the table. Blast. Madam Pince would have her life.

"Perhaps it was our celebrity, the boy-who-wouldn't-die, who was so distracting you when you read those particular books, to get your facts so muddled up." Snape murmured hatefully.

Hermione was hit by a spot of blind rage. She opened her mouth and said the first abominable thing that came into her head. "Leave your son out of this."

Snape gaped.

"Oh so you thought you could have a thing for Lily and nobody would ever find out? For somebody that thinks they're as smart as you think you are, you're incredibly dumb." Hermione snorted. "It's actually been pretty funny over the years. I mean, when we found out, and you constantly bullying Harry, and all." She giggled. "Well, ta ra all!" She disappeared out of the classroom, leaving Snape looking ready to faint, Harry groaning into his hands ("She did not just do that") and Ron barely holding his stomach down ("that is just wrong on too many levels").

The Battle of the Wills was over for Hermione. The War had begun.


	3. Singing? Snape?

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling. I wish I was, but I'm not. So I don't own anything!

Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated them!! Merry Christmas everybody!!

Singing? Why not dance?

All was quiet the next day, too quiet. Breakfast continued without fuss and the seventh years made it to Potions immediately after. Hermione was silent and thoughtful, nearly expectant, just waiting. Snape burst into the classroom dramatically and class begun. He launched into a lecture on some plant used in potions, but stopped half way through it, clutching his throat-he coughed violently, causing murmurs to float through the class. He flipped around to bark out something at them, but instantly began coughing sorely again. Hermione watched unresponsively. Slowly the coughing ceased and the class was silent again.

Snape turned around to continue his lecture with as much dignity as he could, considering he had nearly coughed his lungs out seconds before, to find a melodious note come from his lips. He hastily shut his mouth. What was up with his voice today? He cleared his throat and began again, courageously. Out came a jaunty tune "Put your left foot in, put your right in, in, out, in, out, shake it all about-" Snape slammed his mouth shut. _This is a nightmare_ he told himself. He pinched himself. "Ow!!" he squealed. It came out like he was singing opera. The class was in stitches, singing an Italian soprano's part didn't suit Snape so well.

But now when he tried to close his mouth he couldn't. The noises kept coming whether he liked it or not. The class was in uproar. To hear Snape sing "Daisies, sunshine, butter mellow" like he was in a frilly skirt skipping through a meadow was one thing. To hear him singing "I know he is mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark lord" in a lovesick voice, and a horrified expression was another.

Finally, after the most of the class had left, running to the toilets, screaming with laughter and holding their sides, Snape spluttered a few unintelligible words, that if it were anyone but Snape you would say they were apologies, that came out as rap, and fled the room. The few remaining students, laughed until tears were running down their faces and clutched unto the tables. Hermione managed a smirk before departing the classroom with the air of a queen.

SSSSSS

Snape, who had missed classes all day, managed to attend lunch. So, to the surprise of the majority of the school, he began to sing halfway through the desert. The school gaped at him, all except Dumbledore who recovered remarkably quickly.

"I always knew you had some musical talent, Severus." Dumbledore remarked calmly.

"You knew nothing of the sort, you old baboon" was instead sung as "Dance to the music, oh yeah!"

"Certainly, Severus." Dumbledore smiled benignly. The tables disappeared. "Come on, everybody, let's dance for Severus!" Snape turned a burning shade of red.

Snape began to tell off Dumbledore, but unfortunately it came out as all music and everybody began to whoop and dance.

"Come on now, Severus, you can't put in all this hard work for us to have a dance and not enjoy it!" Dumbledore encouraged, pushing him towards the wild crowd. "I'll put on some music to help you and you dance!" He shoved Snape towards Hermione and winked. "Have fun." And he was gone.

Snape attempted to follow Dumbledore out but he couldn't escape out of the crowd. Hermione grabbed him. "Not so fast there, _sir_."

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape panicked, singing, "Help, I need somebody!"

Hermione clutched onto him and began to 'dance'. She tramped on his toe. It cracked, Snape moaned. "Torn into pieces…" She stomped on his other foot. Snape groaned. "Wash away my sanity…" She twisted him around and hit his back. He bit his lip-no way was he going to say something! She shook him, his head going backwards and forwards until he was sure he'd join Nick and be Nearly Headless Sev.

She danced him around Millicent Bulstrode and he let out a "Rocking around the Chistmas tree" wail. Millicent frowned.

"Watch who you call a Christmas tree, mate!" She grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on one on the tables by the side. "Or I'll turn you into a Christmas turkey! Ugly, wrinkly and ready to roast!!" She screamed. Pansy went to her side.

"What are you doing, Millicent?"

"He called me a Christmas tree!"

"Is that even an insult?" The two girls looked confused at each other.

"You're beautiful it's true." Snape sang pleadingly.

"Oh, I know." Pansy said, appeased. "I've known for years, but some people take a while to catch onto true beauty."

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Snape warbled hopefully.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, Millicent!! I think the Christmas tree thing must have been a compliment dear, even though you're not as pretty as me!" Pansy smiled sickeningly. "See you later, Professor!"

Snape sighed with relief to have them gone and to still remain intact, well, as much as possible, he winced, flexing his feet and left singing "The witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch!"

Hermione grinned to herself as she left the hall, meeting Dumbledore on the way. Dumbledore winked. "Have fun my dear?"

"You have no idea." She grinned.

It seemed she had at least one ally.

**A/N REVIEW pretty pretty please!!! Come on, it's Christmas everybody...you'd just make my Christmas if you told me what you thought so far, ways I could improve, whether I should continue, etc! Please (puppy face)**

**Merry Christmas all!!**


	4. Shoots!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Thanks to all for the reviews!!!!**

**Shoots!**

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall. Reaching the base of the stairs, they heard a drawl.

"Look who it is, the mudblood filth!"

Harry and Ron foolishly turned around. Hermione went on, unfazed.

"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood!" Malfoy taunted.

Hermione seemed oblivious and Malfoy was starting to get annoyed by her obvious disinterest in him, though the observers were at loss to understand why.

Draco scowled. He really didn't know how to get her attention…accept…

"It's Potty and Weasel!! Had any fainting spells lately, Potter? Oh, yeah, I forgot you only done that for the attention. Well, Weasley, congratulations! I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to afford to come back this year-but I see you've made it. And your hand-me-downs. Such a pity." He poked Ron's a bit-worse-for-the-wear robe and smirked. If that didn't do it, he didn't know what would. He looked expectantly at Hermione's back and began a countdown.

_5_

Hermione froze.

_4_

She started to turn slowly around.

_3_

She stood and took in the scene. A mortified Ron and a furious Harry.

_2_

She began to reach for her wand.

_1_

"How dare you, you abominable, evil, little ferret!"

_Bliss_. Draco sighed. She finally acknowledged him.

"Now, you better shut your nasty little gob up about Harry and Ron."

"Oh, and are you going to stop me?" He asked mockingly.

"I am." Hermione stated.

"Oh, I'm scared." Draco drawled.

"You better be."

"And you'd actually support that weakly scum-"

Draco was cut off, mid sentence by a pair of lips…

**A/N**. Sorry for the very, very short update-forgive me! Gets down on knees and begs. This was originally supposed to be half a chapter but then I decided to be mean and make you all wait-plus, I have to go…got work to do :(. Anyway, **REVIEW** and I'll try and get the next bit up ASAP! (Review more frequently and faster, and the faster I'll update!)

So what do you think happened? Who kissed Draco? How did he react? How did everyone else react? Find out next time on the 'War of the Wills'. Lol.


	5. Scores!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Harry Potter…or Hermione Granger…or Ron Weasley…or Draco Malfoy…or Severus Snape…sob sob…

Scores!

Hermione had seized him fiercely and kissed him. Giving him no time to respond, she invaded, conquered and shoved him back away from her. And strode off.

"What…?" Harry stuttered, him and Ron gaping, their mouths moving frantically, speechlessly. Draco just gaped, in complete shock, as still as death.

"Don't worry, Harry," she yelled back at them airily. "You're definitely a better kisser." She grinned mischievously and ran for it.

"What…?" Harry repeated confused. Ron rounded on him, shooting daggers.

"How could you, Harry?"

"But…!"

"How could you?? Behind my back and all!! If you and Hermione…you know…had a thing for each other…you could have at least _told_ me!!"

"Ron, I swear-"

"Don't worry, I'll believe you." Ron announced. Harry let out a breath of relief. "I'll believe you as soon as I believe that Hermione didn't walk up there and snog Malfoy!"

They looked at Malfoy who was sitting in the corner, shock still evident on his face but now humming (yes, humming!) quite contentedly to himself.

"What's up with him anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "Let's go." He suggested.

"I haven't forgiven you yet!" Ron shouted after him. "I shan't be talking to you for at least a month!" He pouted.

"Ron, that look seriously doesn't suit you," Harry laughed. "But anyway, I-"

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Ginny appeared by their side.

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione kissed him and now he's all funny." Ron commented.

"Hermione kissed him?!" Lavender appeared. "It's no wonder the poor boy isn't feeling well." She attempted to help "poor" Draco up. "Come here, gorgeous. So big bad Hermione tried to kiss you, did she? Well, it's no wonder. I could kiss you if you want. I'm a lot better at it than her." She crooned.

"How would you know?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, I guess you would know all about kissing Hermione, Harry!" Ron turned on him.

"No, you would be the best judge since you've snogged the both of them!" Ron turned bright red.

"Well, excuse me, at least I wasn't snogging Hermione behind everyone's back!"

"No, subtlety was never your strong point, Weasley." Draco drawled, suddenly coming "back-to-life" again. Ron turned purple.

"But you didn't kiss Hermione, won won, you love me!" Lavender simpered.

Harry and Draco groaned, then glared at each other, horrified that they had actually agreed on something.

Nobody noticed that Ginny had left ages ago.

**A/N.** So what do you think? Why did Hermione kiss her worst enemy?? Is she harbouring a secret crush? Or does she have other motives? Why did Draco respond so strangely? Three guesses where Ginny has gone?

**Sorry,** for the really short update. I have been extremely busy lately and prob will be for a couple of weeks, and thought that it would be easier to leave it here and keep you all guessing lol. Mean, I know! Well, please tell me what you think so far! **REVIEW.** Please.


	6. Talking

**DISCLAIMER: **You can tell from my writing I'm not J.K.R!!

**A/N. **THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Especially Obsessed.Otaku.of.America whose review reminded me I had the next chapter written but not up!! It's quite short though, so I apologise!!!

Something else: Malfoy and our Mione are head boy and head girl and share a dorm. I don't mean to be clichéd but that's the way I wrote this chapter a while ago, and who am I to deny all my wonderful surges of inspiration? Lol. Only kidding. I don't know why I wrote it that way, but I'm sure it'll come back to me!!!

**Talking**

The door to the head's rooms opened as Ginny uttered the password. She ran up the stairs to Hermione's quarters, before stopping to knock hesitantly.

"Come in." Hermione answered. Ginny burst in.

"Hi."

"Hi." Hermione smiled at Ginny's face. Now that the 'formalities' were officially out of the way, Ginny eagerly bound unto Hermione's bed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you kiss him? Why? Do you totally have a crush on him? What's the tension like living together up here? What about Ron? How long have you liked Malfoy? How -"

"Okay, okay, enough!" Hermione laughed. "Right…" She took a deep breath. "No, I don't fancy Draco Ferret Malfoy. No, I have not. No, I will not. And yes, I did kiss him. But not for the reasons you think."

"Well why did you blooming kiss him then?" Ginny exploded.

"Change of tactics." Hermione smirked.

"Change of tacti-are you blooming mad?"

"You must admit it worked. Malfoy expected me to slap him and hex him into oblivion, then he could come back, smirk and hex me back. And really, today I couldn't be bothered with all that shindig. I just wanted him to shut up. And what I done was the best way." Hermione casually stated.

"Best way?? You had to kiss him!!!"

"Oh, it's amazing the things I would do for a piece of quiet." Grinned Hermione.

"All I can say is that you have gone mad."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, and for goodness sake act normal or I'm going to have to lock you up in one of those places you were telling me about – what is it again? – emm – lunny cins?"

"Loony bins." Mione sung, "And don't you dare!"

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I apologise again for the shortness. Please review though; I would really appreciate it!!


End file.
